


Taste The Artificially-Simulated Chemically Fruit-Flavored Candy Hemospectrum by CurlicueCal & LaughingStones [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, ITPE2017, Intoxication, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reckless Destruction of Knitting, Skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Taste The Artificially-Simulated Chemically Fruit-Flavored Candy Hemospectrum by CurlicueCal & LaughingStonesKanaya makes an important discovery.





	Taste The Artificially-Simulated Chemically Fruit-Flavored Candy Hemospectrum by CurlicueCal & LaughingStones [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taste The Artificially-Simulated Chemically Fruit-Flavored Candy Hemospectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258831) by [CurlicueCal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlicueCal/pseuds/CurlicueCal), [LaughingStones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones). 



[ ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/Taste%20The%20Artificially-Simulated%20Chemically%20Fruit-Flavored%20Candy%20Hemospectrum%20by%20CurlicueCal%20%26%20LaughingStones.mp3)

**Title** : Taste The Artificially-Simulated Chemically Fruit-Flavored Candy Hemospectrum  
**Author** : CurlicueCal & LaughingStones  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Homestuck  
**Character** : Rose/Kanaya  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** : Kanaya makes an important discovery.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258831)  
**Length** 0:07:23  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/Taste%20The%20Artificially-Simulated%20Chemically%20Fruit-Flavored%20Candy%20Hemospectrum%20by%20CurlicueCal%20%26%20LaughingStones.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20Taste%20The%20Artificially-Simulated%20Chemically%20Fruit-Flavored%20Candy%20Hemospectrum%20by%20CurlicueCal%20%26%20LaughingStones.m4b.zip)


End file.
